


UnderGamers

by kirbychulix



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU in the making, Error is like in the first chapter, Lix is a nerd!, Lix is supper suspicious at first, Multi, Sanslix goes by lix, Undertale but the main characters use Nintendo games for fighting styles, and that's it, tags will change, then Erica bribes her with awesome moves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A process of an au being created, by a small ghost but actually a spirit, Erica, and a human who has gotten into this mess ,frisk, together they create a au that is a beautiful disaster named UnderGamers, so... How did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What frisk knows.

Falling

That was all that I was doing, not sure why, what was my name again... oh right frisk, frisk the human doomed to fall forever because she thought she could fall down a mountain and live

However the endless black that was this fall changed colors, their was circles of white around to black, fading into complete white, with my slow descent, then I landed on my feat, in a land of perfect white, I guess this is where I fill the blanks about myself right?

I know I'm frisk, I know about the legends of mount ebbot, everyone did, and I knew more, ever heard of a game called Undertale? I'm guessing you do, well I want to break the spell we have casted onto these poor monsters, not to date a skeleton or anybody else, just this and I know I am filled with determination.

"Pathetic glitches" I heard a voice call out, I tried to hide but there's nothing but white, I'm a clear target for destruction then i heard the voice speak again "so weak and vulnerable, what is ink thinking? Their should be only one AU and everything is just glitches, might as well take down this one before it starts" I felt strings wrap around me, pulling me to the figure that captured me. It was a sans, but in 80% black and a triple colored eye with errors all over.

"What are you doing with that poor woman! Mister looks like ever painting I've seen before!" Another voice called out and we both looked to see who said that, it was a small ghost with pastel pink eyes and dark purple glasses. "huh theirs another glitch here, oh well just makes my job easier for you to appear in front of me" error said summoning some strings to appear before our eyes.

However they simply passed by the ghost and she flinched, but she regained focus and summoned a pencil from nowhere "woah, how did I do this? No matter, you heard me let the kid go." She threatened error, causing him to laugh and throw me. "here you go" he stated.

I was sent flying at the ghost, however she drew a rectangle and I landed their, it was actually pretty soft! I'm guessing it was supposed to be a blanket of some kind.

I watched the ghost fight error and was enraptured with the display, error was sending a bunch of gasterblasters and bones, however the ghost was countering pretty well by using her own pencil to create star portals and shot lasers from it, she also drew a bunch of mini swords to counter the bones with.

After a while of this fighting the error gave up and sighed "ugh I can't beat you, right now anyways, I will one back but you win this time glitch. The ghost let out a breath of fresh air "good I dunno how much of that I could take, my name is Erica and video games are all I know."

I get up from the blanket and introduce myself as well "frisk, and Undertale is all I know" she looked confused for a second "what's an Undertale?" wut "What?"


	2. What Erica knows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is her part of what happened, technically this is a prologue of this story but eh this is important I think

Hysteric laughter fills my room, it was just a joke on tumblr, however it is pretty late... oh well off to dreamland! However when I fell asleep, I woke up not on my bed but in a completely white area. 

I let out a sharp gasp and get up, I turn my head and realize that it is indeed just a 100% white except with exemption of the paintings around a small desk, however instead of walking or even hearing my feet on the ground, I floated over their.

"What? Why am I?" I look down to find that their's nothing, I'm just floating in the middle of nothingness, I look up with distressed eyes, and carry on to the paintings.

They all have the same face, a small skeleton. It disturbs me very much, why is it only this one per-skeleton that was being copied over and over again? And why is that one in a neon colored jacket just so cute!

Eventually I found some blank canvases, some with early sketches, or incomplete, then I laid eyes on a small canvas , couldn't be larger that a 5 by 5 it's perfect! I take the small chances and try to find a hiding place for it

I'm not sure why I want it, it's small, but it's so perfect. I find the perfect hiding place for it, then I heard footsteps and quickly head inside the painting.

'Huh... this is kind of like super Mario 64 heheh!' Then I saw a girl being carried by some strings and I felt my now nonexistent blood heat up and I threaten the error.

And I know how this will play out, it's like a video game, beat a bad guy and save the girl, heheh that's good, cause video games are all I know.


End file.
